Hellen Keller
by CUDDLY PENGUIN 69
Summary: Two handicapped fighters have a night of bliss.


**Hey guys, this is quick little smut I made to prove some people wrong. So please, ENJOY!**

Separated from his team, Fox fought off the Grimm and the White Fang soldiers until he didnt hear anymore.

As he stopped to catch his breath for a moment, he heard a faint clicking behind him. He spun around, punching at where he heard the sound, but his fist, nor his blade, connected with anything. He remained on alert, still feeling a presence there.

He wasn't wrong, the presence was no other than Neo, who had originally planned to slaughter him, but after realizing he was blind, she felt pity for him. She put away her weapon and slowly and silently walked closer to him.

Even though Fox realized his new opponent was a mute, he was still on alert, curious as to why they hadn't attacked, that is until he felt hands grab the waist of his pants and undo the button and zipper.

Before he could utter a word, his pants were on the ground, followed by his boxers.

"Hey! What are you d-ahh!" he exclaimed as he felt a small, warm hand on his dick.

Neo smiled as Fox hardened in her grasp, scared but aroused. With her on her knees, she smiled deviously as his member hardened in her hand. She leaned in and slowly licked up it from base to tip, making Fox shudder in pleasure.

As Neo took the tip into her mouth, Fox placed his hands on her head, interlocking his fingers in her pink and brown hair.

Fox groaned lightly as her small mouth slid down over his meat, taking it all into her throat.

His brain flooded with pleasure and ecstasy, he gripped her hair and pulled his meat from her throat, only to ram it back in all the way to the base. He repeated this, getting faster with each thrust into her throat until he was moving like a piston.

Neo could hardly stand it much longer without needing a breath, but fortunately for her, Fox was nearing his climax. He put his hands on the back of her head and pushed himself as deep into her throat as he could, pressing her face into his short, trimmed pubes, and his ballsack, he blew his load into her stomach.

When he finally pulled out, she gasped for a breath, coughing slightly, but still not making much of a sound.

When she caught her breath, she stood up and lead him over to a bench that was still intact. He heard her undoing her own pants and heard them drop to the ground. He reached out and felt her leaning over the bench and as his hands ran down her back, they came to find her smooth, bare ass. Squeezing it briefly, his hands moved back to her hips as he stepped closer, pressing his warm cock against her ass. But before he could push it in, she thrust herself back, forcing it in her pussy.

She'd moan if she could, because she was loving his thick cock in her small cunt.

Fox groaned as he thrust into her wet, tight cunt. Neo placed a hand on her tummy, feeling it bulge with each thrust of his meat. She bit her lip as she rubbed and squeezed her own breasts and nipples while Fox pounded away at her pussy, making loud "thwap" noises with each thrust. It wasn't long before Neo felt her climax nearing, without a moan or scream to signify anything, the only way Fox could tell she came was by her cunt squeezing him extremely tight as she did.

A half hour passed with him pounding into her and Neo had already lost count of how many times she'd came and squirted on his legs and thw bench, Fox felt his own climax coming and gripped her hips tightly as he pounded even harder and as he felt it on thw edge, he pushed as deep into her as he could, he felt her cervix pressed tight against his cock head as he pumped loads into her womb, filling it and expanding her belly.

As he pulled out, semen spilled from her gaping hole. Fox sat down next to her on the bench, catching his breath, and as she turned around to sit on the bench, she slumped over, her head on his lap, his penis right in her face, trying to catch her breath. Her gasping was the only sound he'd heard her make all night, and it was enough to keep him hard for another round.

 **Well that's it for this smut, Y'all! Hope you enjoyed it. Come back for more!**


End file.
